Harry Potters Wedding Day
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Now 19 years old Harry Potter proposes to Ginny Weaselly. From chapter Six onward I will be running two separate story timelines. I HAVE FILLED IN SOME OF THE BLANKS IN REGARDS TO CELTIC MYTHS
1. Chapter 1

It was Alban Herun "The Summer Solstice" Harry Potter apparated to Godric's Hollow visiting the graves of his parents Lilly and James Potter. He starts talking to them about asking Ginny Weasley, taking a knee Harry says "Mum, dad I wish you could have met Ginny..., you would've loved her!" Harry magically places a wreath on their graves saying "Next time I come I will bring Ginny!"

Six months later, the winter 1999 two days before Yule, Harry Potter had been out of Hogwarts for two years now, but he came back on a special mission. Walking the streets of hogsmead until he found what he was looking for "The Hogs Head Tavern!"

"Harry miboy what brings to my establishment this fine day have a glass of mead on the house!" said Aberforth taking bottle in hand Aberforth poured two goblets of his very best honey wine Harry took a very large gulp of the mead trying to steady his nerves.

Aberforth smiled and asked "Who is she Harry..., anyone who drinks honey mead that fast, must be a girl involved."

Flashing an awkward smile Harry turned just a hint of crimson as he said "Ginny..., Ginny Weasly." Looking at Aberforth, Harry took another swig of mead asking, "Aberforth..., what can you tell me about..., Handfastings."

At hearing Harry's question Aberforth stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widened in shock, putting down the glasses he was cleaning he pours himself a glass of the strongest sprit he keeps behind the bar "Absinthe," Aberforth drinks it down quick saying "I knew by the way you were drinking that mead..., it had to be serious but a handfasting Harry?" Aberforth said. Drinking the last of his mead Harry tells him nervously, "I'm going to ask Ginny at Yule Aberforth."

Motioning with his hand Aberforth said gruffly "Come with me boy." Crossing the room he took a seat at one of his tables Harry sat across from him. Narrowing his gaze Aberforth looks at him telling Harry "Handfastings are serious business Harry...; it's like a muggle wedding ceremony for wizards."

"Aberforth!" Harry asked "Do you think the headmaster will let us use Hogwarts for the occasion..., it was more a home to me then living with my aunt and uncle."

Aberforth looked at him "Albus would be over the moon about it..., as far as the current headmaster allowing you I don't think she will mind..., come on Harry." He said motioning with his hand as he temporarily closed up shop.

Harry walked through the gatehouse of Hogwarts Harry walked round the lake remembering Triwizard Tournament from his fourth year and all the friends he made. Moving to the through main castle grounds Harry noticed all the students were getting ready to go on Yule brake or had already left. Hagrid who was finishing his rounds and closing up the school and the grounds for Yule when sees both Aberforth & Harry. "Arry, Aberforth!" Hagrid said as he fumbled with his keys "what brings you back here?" Harry smiles at his old friend saying "I have a favor to ask of the headmaster." Hagrid looked at Harry saying "You know the way Arry!" Looking at his old friend Harry replied "Yea..., thanks Hagrid..."

Harry made his way his way to the headmaster's office like he had done so many times before when he was a student at Hogwarts himself. Approaching the large gargoyle statue leading to the Headmaster's office, "_I wonder" _Harry thought to himself as he spoke Lemon Drops. The gargoyle looks down at Harry saying no one has used that password in quite some time Mr. Potter.

I know he said but I need to- I know said the gargoyle as it started to rotate revealing the stairway to the office. With a wink and a nod the gargoyle moved to the side telling Harry "On the house!" Spinning around to rvealing to the hidden entrance to Harry and staircase leading up to the office.

Walking into the office Harry saw Minerva McGonagall behind the large desk the Headmasters office where he and Professor Dumbledore would talk for hours. Peering up from her work McGonagall asked "Harry to what do, I owe the pleasure" Looking at him asking "More to the point..., who let you in Potter?" "The Gargoyle did!" Harry admitted. Looking at Professor McGonagall said Harry said nervously "I..., I have a request."

Looking at the young man before her but still able to see the young boy she knew asking "Oh..., what would that be..., Mr Potter?"

"This place was more a home to me than any other..." Harry pauses in silence trying to find the right words. "Spit it out Harry!" McGonagall said "I haven't seen you this nervous since..., Professor Snape caught you out of bed after lights out."

Fidgeting Harry said at last "I want to marry Ginny..., here at Hogwarts or rather handfast her...!" said Harry

Just as Harry made the request the portrait of Albus Dumbledore broke in saying "I don't see why not Minerva..., There are no rules..."

Professor McGonagall said "Be that as it may Albus." McGonagall shifted in her seat saying "It will mean allot of planning."

Smiling Harry told her "All of you here are my family." Looking from the floor back up to McGonagall saying, "There is one more thing...; I would like to ask Professor."

"Oh..., Out with it boy!" McGonagall said to Harry.

"Perform the handfasting" Harry said to McGonagall.

Her eyes widen as she quickly becomes slack jawed saying "me, a Han- Harry it would be my pleasure..., Mr. Potter what is the date."

"Oh yea I was thinking Beltane Professor McGonagall." Harry told her

The following day at The Hogs Head Inn Harry comes down from his room asking, "Aberforth will you..."

Aberforth looks the now 19 year old Harry Potter saying "Have no fear young Mr. Potter I will help you any way I can!"

"Thanks Aberforth!" Harry said. "I still need to find just the right ring!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day sunny in April when Harry Potter walked into the Ministry of Magic, remembering the time two years ago when he, Hermione and Ron snuck in to find the hourcux. Not really paying attention to where he is going Harry finds his way to his destination is the office of one Arthur Weasley. Looking up from his work as Harry walks in Arthur asks Harry "Applying as an Aurror Harry?"

"Well..., no not today Mr. Weasley." Harry told him with a weak smile

Frowning Arthur chided Harry saying, "I told you Harry..., call me Arthur from now on." He told him smiling.

Swallowing, trying to rid himself of his dry throat Harry paused silently saying at last "I... I would like to ask you're permission to marry your daughter Ginny Sir."

Mr. Weasly sat in his chair slowly moving to and fro as he pondered Harry's request.

"I was going to have a small dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow and ask her." Harry told him as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Molly will be over the moon Harry." Arthur said placing his work down on his desk asking "have you thought of a location?"

"Yea" Harry said "The headmistress agreed to it." Arthur eyes widened as he said "Hogwarts..., Harry?"

"It was more of a home to me then Pivert Drive ever was" Harry said to Arthur

"Harry you must come to dinner tonight..., let me send off an owl to the burrow letting them know to expect you and make sure the entire family is present." Arthur told him.

"Arthur, keep May 1st of next year open on your calendar..., already have the engagement ring!" Harry told Arthur as he turned to leave.

Later that night at the burrow Harry Potter Apparites to the front door, stepping inside Harry finds the entire Weasly clan waiting for him. The eldest son Bill answers the door greeting Harry with his wife Fleur standing beside him.

"Bout time Harry!" said Bill with a wink telling him. "Guess this makes it official you're a Weasly."

Fleur embraces Harry softly whispering in his ear "Welcome to the family... Ahhy... if I can do anything to elp just ask."

"Actually there is Fleur... Know any good Jewelers... contact Aberforth tell him I want a two rings inscribed with Ogham script along the outside of the bands are the words "Gra go Deo", Gaelic for "Forever Love"

"Nice touch Harry..." Said Bill putting his arms round his soon to be brother in law Bill told Harry "They are waiting."

Bill, Fleur and Harry walked into the burrow to the rest of the Weasly clan already sitting at the table along with Hermione who was seated next to Ron. On the table was a veritable feast of roast pig and duck.

One hour later Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasly's sit round the fire place, Hermione recognizes the look on Harry face she had seen it so many times when they were at Hogwarts together and takes it upon herself to pull Harry aside and get to the bottom of it asking "Harry Potter what are you up to now?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow giving Harry that "I know your up to something glare."

"Hermione" says Harry "We may have gone to Hogwarts together but your going to have to wait like the rest of the Weasly's..., at least until tomorrow night!"


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry came down from the master bed room to find Kreacher in the kitchens.

Kreacher called Harry I will be asking Ginny to marry me tonight. Kreacher took one look at Harry Potter saying Kreacher will take care of everything Harry Potter. Kreacher scurried off setting to clean the house top to bottom although he did not like Harry at first Kreacher had come to respect him in the years since the second Wizerding War

Ten minutes later having Apparited to Diagon Alley finding his way to a near by upscale Goblin jewellery vendor Harry looks at the vendor saying "I am looking for a set of Claddagh Engaugment Rings."

"Kedamb's the name" said the vendor "Claddagh Engaugment Rings you say... I have an asortment of them."

Griphook happened to be walking by and noticed the exchange said "Kedamb..., you woulden't be trying to take advantage of my freind Harry Potter..., would you?"

Griphook looked up at Harry asking him "If I may..., speak to this one Goblin to Goblin and inspect your merchandice."

"Of course Griphook" Said Harry

Griphook looked at him saying "go meet your girl..., no goblin would think of braking their oath to another goblin."

"Griphook" said Harry "thank you!"

Griphook looked at Harry Potter saying "They will be delivered to your home at 12 Grimmauld Place.

15 minutes later at the newly referbished Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour now under new managment Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly sit enjoying ice cream sundaes. Taking the last bite of his Sunday Harry asks Ginny "Ready to go..., we have somewhere to go."

Both Ginny and Harry Apparitie to Godric's Hollow arriving a little after noon right infront of the graveyard where his mother and father are burried. As they approach the head stone Ginny asked "Do you want to be alone Harry?" Harry did not say a word he took Ginny by the hand and walked to the grave the one thought in his mind was _"Mum, dad I wish you could meet Ginny" _

No sooner had his hearts desite formed into thought then off to the side two goastly apparicouns start to form. "Harry..., my boy" said the man's disembodied voice "Theirs more then one type of Magic"

Out of the myts the form of a woman with red hair and grren eyes start taking shape pearing out at the young couple. Seconds later another form started to take shape it was a man with jet back hair and hazel colored eyes. The spirits of Harry Potter's mother and father stood before them it was mother Lilly who spoke first "Hello Ginny... dear" had

Harry just stood their stunned asking "H-How is..."

James, Harry father said "Wishchaft Harry..., it's an all but fogotten and rarely used type of magic... you did just wish we could meet this young lady"

"Giiny" called Lilly "Welcome to the family..." Turning to face her son Lilly face said "I love you son you have my blessing!"

His mother and fathers sprits dizolve back into the myts as both Harry & Ginny walk back out to the street. Wide eyed Ginny looked at Harry asking "Blessing... Harry?"

To both Ginny and Harry only moments had passed since they entered the graveyard Harry looked up at the cherch steaple the time read 4:00. Harry scratched his head trying to work out how they lost four hours.

A man with golden colored hair waering dark blue robes said "Time passes differtny when you walk between the worlds young wizzard... Graveyards are gateways to the land of the dead Harry Potter"

"Excuse me... but who are you?" asked Ginny

The golden haired man looked at Ginny saying "I have many names... child... for now you may call me Gwion Bach"

"Mr Potter don't you have a dinner date to get to" Gwion asked him.

Harry turned to look at Ginny for only a moment before turning back to his new freind but the man was gone!

"We will meet again Harry Potter" said Gwion's voice


	4. Chapter 4

6 P.M. that evening both Harry and Ginny arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher wearing a tuxedo coat and a long white towel over his arm saying "Go shower and change... dinner will be served in the dining room"

20 minutes later Harry Potter comes down the stars in his good suit with Ginny on his arm dressed in an evening dress

"Right this way Harry Potter" said Kreacher escorting them into the formal Dining room

Harry looks at Ginny saying "I did ask him for something special but he has out done himself."

On the table is roast Venison with a bottle of red wine being chilled by the table! Harry was about to say "I can't eat this." When he heard the of Gwion Bach voice say "It's a celebration you can partake Harry... but only on special occasions"

Between the main course and dessert Harry decided to take Ginny for a spin round the dining room/dance floor. Fifteen minutes later Kreacher comes in with dessert

They had just finished dessert when Harry rose from his chair asking Ginny to stand as he took one knee! Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a small box Ginevra Molly Weasley will you do me the distinct pleasure of becoming my wife?

Blank faced she stood there in silence before she said yes.

Harry places the gold Claddagh Engagement Ring with Green Emerald between the hands on her left hand on the ring finger with the heart facing inward.

Ginny leapt at him nearly knocking him over as she kissed Harry _Just wait till she sees the wedding ring _he thought to himself.

"So..., that's a yes?" asked Harry.

The following morning was a overcast when both Harry and Ginny were strolling though Finsbury Park hand in hand in the London Borough of Islington not far from 12 Grimmauld Place that they hear someone playing the harp, following the sound to its source they find their new friend Gwion Bach sitting ageist a large rock with a harp between his knees plucking the strings.

"Gwion" said Harry last night "When I was dining-"

Harry was cut off by Gwion saying "You heard my voice say it was alright to ear the stags meat."

Wide eyed Harry said "Yea!"

In the daylight Harry could get a better view of the man's features, he had long golden blond hair the color of wheat at harvest time pinned to his shoulder was a broach with an emerald in the center with a rim made of gold at the top of the broach were two stags facing one another.

"Harry Potter" said Gwion "Do you know what your Patronus is?

"Yea" said Harry "It's a stag" he said proudly.

Setting his harp aside Gwion chided Harry telling him "No, that's what it is!" he exclamed. Gesturing with his hand for the couple to have a seat Gwion stated "a patronus is the physical manifestation of your totem animal."

"So much of the lore has been lost over the ages." Gwion told them. "You are only allowed to eat the meat of that totem under very specific circumstances."

"Like what?" asked Ginny

"Like preparing for a ritual to cast a spell, or a celebratory feast... Ginny" Said Gwion.

Ginny examines the man very carefully in the back of her mind she starts to think _"Hair as gold as wheat long blue robes Stags head broach...could it be him?"_

Gwion looked across as Ginny asking her "Could I be who... you do know my more famous name... don't you?"

Gwion whistles a few notes and the clouds begin to part and the wind picks up, both Gwion and his harp are gone.

Ginny looks at Harry saying "I know who he is Harry..., so do you!"

"Remember when they made us study Magical Myths and Legends of Wales at Hogwarts" Ginny said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was noon by the time Harry & Ginny made their way back to 12 Grimmauld Place as the couple took the last step up to the landing the realization of who they spent the morning with his Harry like a ton of bricks as he froze mid stride Ginny looked at him asking "Harry..., what's wrong?"

I-I know..., I know who he is Ginny" said Harry flashing a nervous smile he could feel the back of his throat start to go dry Harry's eyebrows started to slowly rise to an arch as a knot started to form right at the bridge of his nose, two horizontal worry lines started to form on his forehead as he said "Before I say anything I think we should sit-down"

Walking down the hall to study on the ground floor both he and Ginny took a seat. Calling for Kreacher Harry asked for two Whiskies'.

Ginny thought to herself _"Harry never drinks Whisky this early in the day... he never drinks at all"_

With his hands shaking ever so slightly Harry sips the Whisky to steady himself before telling Ginny "The man we met yesterday..., again today..., H-his name is Taliesin..., he was born in the 6th century"

Ginny looked at Harry Wide eyed and stunned as she swallowed the entire glass of Whisky in one gulp saying "Harry, Taliesin is a demi-" Ginny did not have time to finish her statement as Kreacher came back into the study saying "I don't know how he found it..., but a man is at the door wanting to speak to you."

"We anent expecting anyone Kreacher" said Harry

"He said to tell you Taliesin..., is not his most famous name." Kreacher told them.

"Let him in" said Harry

Both Ginny and Harry looked at one another wide eyed saying "No, it couldn't be!"

"Merlin" said the now familiar voice "Yes, it could" said Taliesin

Reading the question on Harry's face Taliesin said "I am here to complete your training young wizard"

"Ready to go?" asked Taliesin Reading the question on the couple's faces he said "To Hogwarts... if I am going to train you... want to be sure you will be credited"

The three of them disappear from the study only to appear right in front of the castle Harry looked at Taliesin saying "That wasn't any type of Apparition I have ever seen."

"No it wasn't Mr. Potter... but then again I am a demi-god... the goddess Ceridwen mistress of potions was my mother"

Looking at the gargoyle Taliesin said "Yr wyf yma i weld y brifathrawes, yr wyf yn cudyll bach." "I am here to see the headmistress, I am merlin"

Moments later Professor McGonagall appeared looking somewhat stunned "W-What brings you here?"

"Professor McGonagall I will be completing Harry Potters training" Said Taliesin.

"We will be at my grove... he is to be given full credit... I am also called Taliesin."

Professor McGonagall stood there looking at him stating "He will..."

With a wave of his hand Taliesin, Ginny and Harry were gone.

They arrived at the mist/fog covered burrow a few hours later. Midnight to be exact to be confronted by the Weasly family, Taliesin told them Harry is coming with me. Out of the Mist and fog a medium sized barge appeared on the river otter but no one could hear the oars, out of the darkness a woman's voice said "Ginny is coming with me." Stepping off the barge is a woman standing 6 foot tall with jet black hair down to her ankles and wearing a Purplish-Blue gown

Molly Weasly stated "Like Hell!" raising her wand

The woman dressed in blue did not move she did not even flinch. Closing her eyes she did not speak a word, but the wind suddenly picked up and thunderclouds began to form as she stated again "Ginny is coming with me." A strange sense of pure unadulterated power flowed from the woman as she told them "Mrs. Weasly... you will see her in a year and a day... but she is coming with me"

"Mrs. Weasly." My name is Taliesin "I advise you to do as my companion asks..., she is showing tremendous restraint at the moment..., for a goddess!"

The entire Weasly family raised theier wands in unisen pointing them at the two strangeers. Taliesin's face hardens, raising his staff as he thumps it on the ground stating in welsh "digon... tawelwch" "Enough... silence" as he speaks an energy reverberates outward from where he stands knocking everyone backwards and disarming them in a single move. Taking down his hood it was Fleur that recognised him first saying "My lord Taliesin..., Why are you ere?"

"I am here to Complete harry's training Fleur... since these you refuse to be seporated she will undergo training herself."

The woman in blue seems to float across the gound towrds the group her voice was like a whisper but it rang in there ears like a shout. It came from everywhare and no whare all at once as she said "I have not trained anyone since the dark ages" As she drew closer they could see a raven pearched on her shoulder saying "She will be learning directly from the goddess."

Morgaine looked right as Fleur saying "You do know whe I am... my name is still known in your lands... and Bertaèyn."


	6. Chapter 6

Morgaine looked right as Fleur saying "You do know whe I am... my name is still known in your lands... and Bertaèyn." Fleur looked at the Raven haired woman her face was blanhed and Fleur herself was stuned into silence as she mutterd the name "M-Morgaine... La Fey"

Morgaine looked at the Weasly family, raised her arms from her sides and slowly lowered them whispering something in Welsh and the clouds part, the moon reflected off the water of the river otter and the wind died down to a gentle breaze "Molly Weasly!" Morgaine said "These things I will teach your daughter... she is already highly a skilled witch I watched her douring your last wizerding war she is..., exceptional"

Dawn the begining of a new day the sun had begun to rise in the morning sky making everything warm Taliesin looked at the gathered crowd saying "Harry..., Ginny time to leave" Having said their goodbyes Taliesin helps Ginny up onto the barge then helps Harry himself before leaping onto it. The four oarsmen push off from the bank and start rowing in a single action while the fifth man works the rutter.

A unexpexted fog slowly decends enveloping the barge itself blocking it from veiw. Moments later both Harry and Ginny find themselves in the middle of an emence lake. Looking at the man who has taken it upon himself to train him Harry raises his Eyebrow to an arch waering a blank look on his face Harry asks sarcasiticly "This is where we are going to train?"

Almost dismissive of Harry's comment Taliesin stated "Be patient young wizard..., watch." Standing at the prow of the barge itself Morgaine stand at shoulders width, closing her eyes and raising her arms to full extention with her hands palm up, slowly she turns her hands palm down and slowly lowers her arms. The mist and fog surrounding the barge parts revealing an island with a craggy rock face. Harry started to count all the apple orcherds but wisly stoped counting after six.

Pointing to the island Taliesin stated "That is where you will train... Awen... sometimes called Avalon" Looking at Harry, Taliesin told him "It's been my home since the 6th century"

Having arrived at the docks the barge was being secured when Taliesin did something very curous he gave Harry a knowing wink as he prepared to step off the barge "Your wondering why I choose you Harry Potter... this is why!"

Leaping off the barge with a single valt, no sooner do his feet hit the grounds of the Island proper then Taliesin form starts to change, shift in fact sheading his robes he falls to all fours and transforms into a white stag. Having witnessed the transformation Harry whispers the word "Animagus..., he is an -" His last words cut off by none other then Morgaine herself telling Harry "No... Not an Animagus..., a shapeshifer" Leveling her gaze on him Animagus tells Harry Potter "Taliesin has been a shapeshifer since the year 580 B.C."

Harry bellowed "Wait a minute he is "2592... Years old?"

The Stags body started to change back to the human form of Taliesin as the shift back finishes Harry notices a series of Tattoo designs throughout his body, along with scars scattered around his mid-section. On his right arm "His Sword Arm", "His Right Arm" he has a tattooed knot work band that looked very old. On Taliesin face on ether Check were two small spiral pattered tattoos.

Having put his robe back on he lifts Ginny from the barge and helped Harry followed by Morgaine herself.

As they walk along a well troden path both Ginny and Harry notice a Cristal castle that looked exactly like howarts. Smiling Morgaine told them "The founders of Hogwarts studied here on Avalon many years ago... this place left its mark on them... as it will leave its mark on you two"


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn 24 hours later Avalon time Harry Potter and Taliesin walked among the groves of Avalon when Taliesin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks looking at Harry Potter he said "Feel that boy?"

Harry looked at Taliesin, Harry's facial expressions were a mix of sadness and anger as he looked round on full alert, his lips were pursed and almost drawn back to a sneer thinking to himself _"Feel what?"_

Taliesin looked at Harry saying "You were at that School for 6 years..., didn't they teach you anything!" Adjusting his stance to shoulders width Taliesin told Harry "Stand at shoulders width boy... do as I do!"

Good says Taliesin "Harry close your eyes..., you should feel a tingling in your gut and your fingertips..."

Harry starts to sweat his fingertips feel like they are on fire, his gut feels like he put on 50 pounds as all the energy gathers.

"Now boy" Said Taliesin "Concentrate on one thing"

Harry focuses his mind on one thing his Patronus, as Harry's Patronus started to manifest he noticed there was something different about it, it was no longer just spiritual energy it had substance and it had form. It looked like a real stag.

Off to the left coming from the deep woods comes a voice asking "Who has woken me from my slumber?"

A man steps out from the trees, at first Harry thinks he is wearing some kind of headdress until Harry notices that the antlers are growing right out of his forehead, that and he had the hind quarters of a stag. The man stood for a moment leaning on his staff awaiting an explanation.

"My Lord Hern... please forgive us for disturbing your slumber" said Taliesin.

Taking a moment to examine Harry's Patronus Hern looked at Harry asking "Want to learn about the Stag do you?"

"Shining Brow" said Hern "Bring him back at this time tomorrow..., his training will begin"

Elseware on the Island Morgaine and Ginny began their day walking into an area just off Morgaine's bed chamber was an anti chamber with every herb you can think of drying on rack after rack as far as the eye can see

Looking at Ginny, Morgaine asked her "How many can you name... If you do name the herb's you must give me the medicinal use as well ..."

Ginny lets her hands brush over the plants stopping at "Burdock" telling Morgaine "This is Burdock, Latin name Artium Lappa..." Thinking back to her Herbology classes she states you use the roots as part of a cleansing regime to help the skin... also it helps the lymphatic system... for external use only as a poultice!" Taking a moment to think Ginny states "It's usually used in combination with dandelion or yellow dock"

Morgaine eyes Ginny _cautiously as she starts walking through the rows of herb drying on the racks she reaches in at random pulling an herb off the rack telling Ginny "Name it!" she hands it to Ginny._

_Ginny examins it declaring "Its Mistletoe... found growing on oak trees... Druids would use the Berrys to help them see... The compounds made from the plants stimutate the immune system... I think the use it to fight cancer!_

Morgaine Looks at Ginny telling her "All true Miss Weasly... Now I know I don't have to treat you like a novice"


	8. Chapter 8

It was dawn the following morning when Harry & Taliesin walk into the clearing were they met Hern. From the direction of the forest Harry hears "Clomp, clomp, clomp" walking out of the darkness is the man himself asking "Know who I am boy?"

Harry looks at him saying "Y-your Hern"

Hern looks at Harry saying "That is only one of my names..., boy... I am the lord of the hunt... of all things wild"

Then Hern does something Harry had never seen or ever heard of Hern waves his hand and draws out Harry's Patronus.

Harry looks at the elder god with trepidation asking "What...H-how did you?"

"I am lord of the wild hunt remember... boy" Hern bellowed

Harry was getting fed up with everyone calling him boy by this point grit his teeth stating "I am not a boy... I am a man"

Hern looked Harry up and then down again replying "Perhaps you are a man..." he said gazing at Harry intently "You did stand up to a dark wizard... and defeat him" Leaning on his staff Hern told him you remind me of another young hero from ages past "Robert of Loxley... Robin of the hood they called him"

Hern Looked at Harry saying "Harry can you feel the beating of the stags heart...!" Concentrating on the Stag Harry feels a feint Thump, thump, thump" slowly that feeling becomes stronger.

Hern pointed to the wood to a red tailed stag saying near the forests edge telling harry "Go... hunt it" The Stag starts to run, handing Harry a sacred dagger Hern tells Harry "Run..., hunt it down"

Harry ran off into the deep wood chasing after the stag, in his head Harry heard the comment _"You need to eat the heart!" _

It was several hours later when Harry emerged from the forest with the stags heart in hand and I single bite mark was at the very top his face smeared with blood. Not that it would be noticed to the casual observer but there was something different about Harry Potter. Harry was different but he was concerned asking "Why..."

Hern looked at him asking him "Why the wild hunt?"

"Yes!" Said Harry

Sitting cross-legged Hern told him "In ages past Harry Potter, it was a rite of passage from boyhood to becoming a man... a way of showing you can provide for the tribe"

Harry stood their contemplating what the elder god told him, when Taliesin finally told Harry "It's also the first stage of the sacrid marrage between god and goddess."

From deep within his core essence Harry could feel it building slowly at first but then he could feel his core explode with energy this time it was not just his fingertips that were tingling his entire body was ablaze with energy.

"W-what's going on?" Harry exclaimed

"Harry" said Taliesin "A wizard's abilities flow from nature..., you have learned to tap into that energy at will!" His face took of a sense of hardness as Taliesin continued "You have the power of nature at your fingertips"

Taking two steps forward Cernunnos handed harry two acorns telling him "When you get back to your world plant these." Taking Harry's hand in his own Cernunnos closes it round the acorns telling him "Where ever you plant those will have both my blessing and my protection!"

Back in the real world it was two weeks later as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walk in the fields behind the Burrow. Ron suddenly stopped mid stride only to have Hermione turn to face him quizzically asking him "Ron why did you stop?"

"Hermione" said Ron "I had hoped that Harry and Ginny would be back by now... but I have to ask you" Hermione was very clever and quick witted however she was still at a loss trying to work out what Ron was up to. Ron reached into his pocked and took out a red and gold velveteen covered box. Opening the box Ron states "Hermione!" He drops to a Knee taking her Left hand "Hermione will you be-" Not even letting Ron finish his request Hermione blurts out "Yes!"

The ring itself is smiler to the one that Harry gave to Ginny his sister with one exception the center stone is a Natural Padparadscha Sapphire the rarest type of Sapphire their is.

"Hermione..." Grumbled Ron "At least let me finish proposing to you!" Hermione watches Ron as he states "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me!"

Well on her way Crimson Hermione's skin tone turns light pink at first then starts to move though Carmine before turning bright Crimson "Yes Ron I will marry you... now please get up!" Suddenly the one thought looming on Hermione's mind was _"Oh crap, now I have to take him to formally meet my parents!" _


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Avalon later that night Harry and Taliesin walk up to the lady Morgaine's quarters to find Morgaine and Ginny hard at work making up herbal potions and incenses. Looking up Ginny stated "Harry I am learning things not even Pomona Sprout knew" Smiling down at her apprentice Morgaine told her "You will bring this knowledge to your world once again... and teach it to yours and Yong Harry's children."

Ginny turned crimson at hearing Morgaine's pronouncement saying "Morgaine..., you speak of these events as though they have already happened...!"

"That's because in my mind they have!" Morgaine told Ginny saying "In my day I was renounced for being a seer..., come with me Ginny..." said Morgaine who took Ginny to a small well just off the side of the main building telling Ginny "Sit..., stir the water with your hand!"

As Ginny finishes stirring the water she sees I vision of her bother on one knee holding a box offering Hermione what looks to be a ring. Then the scene changes it's the day of Ginny's wedding, Ginny is wearing a dress made of a fabric she herself can't identify.

Morgaine smiled at Ginny saying "Come with me..." Morgaine leads Ginny into a room hanging in a closet is a dress that looks like silk but when Ginny touches it she realizes it's lighter than silk simmiler to "Silk Voile" but even lighter in weight Morgaine tells Ginny "It's made here on Avalon by the Fay folk..., that dress was made for the new lady of the lake."

Ginny asks "May I?"

Ginny tries on the dress, and then whispers to herself "It fits me perfectly!"

Ginny watches as Morgaine kneels before her telling Ginny, "You are the one I have been waiting 9 millennia for Ginny Weasly!"

"T-this is the dress from my Vision" Ginny said to Morgaine stammering but trying to maintain face. Suddenly Morgaine's actions register in Ginnys mind as it races all the faster going through one Celtic myth after another Ginny thinks to herself _"This dress was made for the Lady of the lake mistress of Avalon... It was made..., for me!"_

Ginny commented "It's so...so light I can't feel the weight at all." Blushing Ginny said "I need to tell Fleur Not to worry about the dress."

"Ginny!" Morgaine said rising to her full height and grandeur tells "Ginny you are the lady of the lake..., new Mistress of Avalon... you will bring Avalon back to the world"

W-a-i-t a minute Ginny said "I would replace you... here?"

"Yes." said Morgaine "Truth is I only have to be here part of the year this is where my power flows from."


	10. Chapter 10

25 days later both Morgaine and Ginny once again stand on the barge just outside the boarders of Avalon. Morgaine tells Ginny "Watch me then it's your turn!"

Taking her position on the prow Morgaine stands at shoulders width then raises her hands to the heavens palms up she slowly turns them palm down then lowers her arms as she parts the vail between the worlds.

Ginny looks at Morgaine stunned asking "You.., want me to do that?"

Morgaine tells Ginny "You are the Lady of the Lake!"

Ginny takes Morgaine's place on the prow, Morgaine whispers in her ear center yourself stand at shoulders width when you're ready.

Having taken her position Ginny follows Morgaine's instruction raising her arms high to the heavens. Then mimicking Morgaine's movements Ginny parts the veil herself.

"Come with me Ginevra!" Said Morgaine! Both women walked though the apple goves to a stone table. By the table is another preistess of Avalon in one hand is a boal of some kind of ink in the other is a small stick and what looks like a small rake. Standing off to the side is Harry and Taliesin. Morgaine looked at Ginny asking "Do you accept the goddess at sacred mother?" "Then lay back Ginevra!" Said Morgaine The other preistess stepped up to the head of the table and brushed Ginny's hair away from her forehead Morgaine told Ginny "Put your mind someplace else!" Morgaine gave the preistess a knod. Suddenly Ginny felt a pricking sensation on her forehead and a cracking of two peaces of what she thinks are wood. 30 minutes later Morgaine states Arise preistess of Avalon.

Back in the real world Fleur Delacour-Weasly sits asleep in the shell cottage she shares with Bill her husband when she suddenly shaken awake seeing a vision if what is happening to Ginny at that moment blurting out "Mes dieux" "My Gods" "Ginny she as become a preistess... Bill!" "A preistess of what" asked Bill "Of Avalon" Said Fleur who was so stunned she started taking in french exclusively telling Bill "Elle est la Dame du Lac" Bill knew enough french to know exactly what his wife told him "Ginny was the lady of the lake"

Taking Bill by the hand Fleur told him "Come we must go... now...zare is more then one way into Avalon"


	11. Chapter 11

After traveling all night both Bill and Fleur arrive in north Wales's somewhere between Gwynedd and Powys, The hill of Dinas Bran were surrounded by mist. One of the traits Fleur inherited from her grandmother was enhanced sight as she was able to lead both herself and Bill though the Mists to the foot of a great lake they walk onto the docks

Meanwhile on Avalon Morgaine told Ginny "you must part the veil... guests await you on the docks"

Twenty minutes later Bill and Fleur make out the faint outline of a barge on the prow of the barge is a woman wearing a grayish blue cloak as the barge hits the docks Bill hears his sisters voice say please come aboard. Taking down her hood Bill looks at Ginny and the girl he knew was gone now the mistress of Avalon this living embodiment of the goddess stood before him.

Ginny looks at Fleur telling her "You should not have come... you are with child... You need your rest Fleur!" Handing Fleur some green leaves Ginny tells her "its cat's wart... helps with nausea... chew on it"

Gesturing with her hand leading Fleur to a small enclosed space that is always provided for the lady of the lake to rest and shelter from the elements should she need it. Ginny tells Fleur "Rest here sister!" Ginny told her "You are due in April!"

Bill walks in to the enclosure asking if for no other reason the utter fascination, "Ginny... how... we haven't told anyone yet" Ginny takes out a mortar & pestle dropping in some seeds she works them down to a fine powder then put it into a small cup pouring some piping hot water in she then takes a small whisk like tool in her hand and mixes in the herbs telling Fleur "Drink it... its Anise tea... good for nausea!"

"How do I know?" asked with a placid look on her face Ginny turned to face her brother smiling and saying in a relaxed tone of voice "As Morgaine my mentor would say... Life can sense life big brother"

With knots at the bridge of the nose and lateral worry lines stretching from one side of his forehead to the other Bill looks at Ginny wide eyed asking worriedly, "They don't teach this at Hogwarts!"

With a raised eyebrow Ginny looks her brother right in the face and said confidently "I know!"

Walking out Ginny moves to the prow to part the veil to "Ynys Afallach"Avalon the Isle of Apples.

As the barge approaches the docks Ginny stands on the prow with her brother beside her on the docks Bill sees a lectica a type of portable bed.

The lectica itself has been prepared with pillows and a sun shade

Bill looks at his sister Ginny who told Bill "It's for Fleur Bill... The way to the main complex is treacherous to say the least." Pointing to the rock outcropping she traces the path with her finger!

Bill told Ginny softly "You've been gone for five months... a lot has changed"

Ginny looks as her brother saying, "You mean Ron and Hermione getting engaged?

As the barge itself is tied off Ginny leaps to the docks saying a few words in old welsh to the dock-hands as she looks for Harry's face!

15 minute's later at Morgaine's quarters Harry Potter, Taliesin and Morgaine herself great their guests. Taking a moment to tune his harp Taliesin starts to play and sing softly.

As Taliesin plays Fleur's burden is lifted.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ginny and Morgaine walk among the apple groves when Ginny asks Morgaine "Why did you choose me..., it has to be more than just the fitting into a dress"

Morgaine stopped leaned up ageist the apple tree and stated "For two reasons Ginny..., first you would not abuse the position or the power..., second my time here at Avalon is coming to an end Avalon needs a lady who understands this age"

"Morgaine" Said Ginny "There are those in those wizarding comunity... who may not be happy about Avalon's return to the world of men!"

"Mabye so" Said Morgaine giving Ginny apointed look telling her "The world need balince now more that ever!"

From just ahead of them Taliesin explained "Let me and Harry worry about that... No one defys Merlin!"

Ginny looked at Taliesin Stating "The Ministry of Magic is domintated by men"

This time it was Morgaine who spoke telling Ginny with e grin on her face "Let's shake thing up... give them the ol fear of the goddess routine!"

In another part of Avalon near the spot where he Taliesin and Hern have been training Harry Potter turned to Bill Weasly who was sitting with his wife Fleur. "Bill... Fleur" Said Harry "I need a favor when we leave here I intend to make my home at Godric's Hollow"

Looking at his soon to be sister inlaw Harry asked Fleur "I want both you and Bill to select a plot of land to build a house on... Its where me and Ginny will live after"

Fleur looked at Harry her face softened saying "We would be honoered Arry!"

Bill looked at Harry telling him "It will be ready when you get back Harry!"

"Thanks Bill" Said Harry "See you in 27 days or half a year your time."

15 minutes later "Forgive me Mr., Mrs. Weasly" Said Morgaine looking at the couple "It has come to my attention that you are expecting your first child... please accept this gift of a bottle of Avalons best honey wine... its made from the bee hives here in the apple groves" Handing it to Bill, Morgaine told them "You are welcome here... but I must ask you to keep the path secret"

"We Agree!" Bill and Fleur said in unison

"Fleur" Said Morgaine "The old foot path you were looking for was closed when we hid Avalon behind the mists."

As Mistress of Avalon I Morgaine place you Bill Weasly and Fleur Delacour-Weasly under a geas "Do not reveal this secret under pain of death"

Morgaine stares at Fleur intesly telling her "You will beare him two daughters and a son." Morgaine walked away into the groves back the way she came.

It was the following morning when Biil and Fleur departed Avalon. Morgaine took Fleur aside for a moment to speak to her before boarding the barge. This time it was Morgaine herself who escourted the barge out of Avalon.

Making their way accross the lake Morgaine sits with both Bill and Fleur remember your oath Morgaine warned them do not brake it under pain of death. The last person to brake a promiss to the lady of the lake lost everything Morgaine told them "His wife, his children, everything... he broke a geas that was the result"

The barge arrives in the Celtic sea slightly notheast of Tinworth near Cornwall Fleur sleeps beside Bill. Morgaine tells him "you will be home soon we are in the Celtic Sea." The barge pulls up to shore by the shell cottage itself. Bill genly lifts his wife carrying her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that morning Molly Weasly the head of her eyebrows rose two points so high that the tension was visible in the form of a knot right at the bridge of her nose as she bursts into the shell cottage asking Bill "Where is she... did you bring her back?" she pleaded as her mouth turned down in agony her facial muscles start to twitch and tears start to form in the corner of her eyes falling to her knees she pleaded "Bill... Fleur please take me to her... I didn't know how hard"

Gazing down and to the left Bill's heart was heavy with gilt and feeling the weight of the promises he made Morgaine. Trying to keep is voice even Bill was forced to tell his own mother "I can't take you... she made us swear never to reveal its location"

Her anger was slowly building into rage as perenthasis lines form on ether side of Molly's mouth and the knot at the bridge of her nose turned into an all out snarl as she looked at Bill in shock saying "Surly... she did not mean from your friends your family..."

"Mum" said Bill looking at his mother feeling slightly embraced telling her, "She did not distinguish between friend or foe... she said keep the secret... then she placed both Fleur and myself under a geas making us swear an oath!"

Bill helped his mother to a chair, Molly's mood suddnly did a 180 going from rage to commpassion she looked at her son Bill saying "Bill that's old magic... very powerful... very deadly!" Spitting on the floor Molly said "Can't have my son become a Warlock on my account... breaking your solemn oath is a serious matter Bill!"

Molloy's face became blank, void of all expression as she said to Bill "A geas is a tongue tying bind and killing curse all rolled into one... the only one who can lift the geas is Morgaine son... clever one she is..., not even the minster himself can compel you to tell him where it is"

Fleur walked into the sitting room saying "We still need to tell Gringorts something..."

"And time ministry!" Molly said.

Bill sat quetly for a moment then said "We tell them the truth..., we were consulting with Harry about wedding plans!

"That reminds me" said Molly "We need to look at Ginnys dress." Molly said with a smile.

Fleur looked at Molly telling her "No... We don't... The Lady of the Lake will have her own dress."

Molly looked at Fleur wide eyed "You mean Morgaine?"

"No!" Fleur told Molly flatly "I mean Ginny... she iz a preitess of Avalon..."


	14. Chapter 14

Molly Weasly sat in the chair motionless absorbing everything that both Bill and Fleur told her. Stammering Molly said "M-my Ginny... My... little... Ginny... The Lady of the Lake"

Fleur took a step forward holding something in her hand telling Molly "Morgaine told me to give this to you." Fleur handed Molly a mirror Ginny's face appeared in it "Mom... it's me... Ginny" Pulling down her hood Molly got a clear view of the crescent moon on her forehead.

Molloy looked at the two way communication mirror asking "Where did my little girl go... where is my baby girl"

"Mum." Said Ginny with a smile "She is still here..."

Two weeks later Molly was doing the dishes when her daughters Ginny's face appeared in the two way mirror "Mum!" Ginny said softly but Molly kept going in her daily routine. Ginny said to herself _"Never done this before but here goes!"_ Ginny projects a thought into her mother's conscious thoughts _"Mum go to the two way mirror... now"_

Arthur who was sitting in the kitchen observes his wife Molly stop mid sentence go to the bedroom Arthur Weasly was a bit put out by being ignored by his wife bellowed "See here Molly... I am talking to you" followed her to the bedroom to see her stand in front of the mirror and his daughter tells Molly "The barge will be there in an hour... Harry is allowed to have family at his making... all of you were the only family he named!"

One hour later the entire Weasly family including Hermione Granger was gathered at the River Otter just east of the Burrow iself when a sudden mist accompanied by a magical presance so powerful it knocked the wind out of all of them. As the mist cleared Ginny saw her her entire family wands at the ready pointed right at her.

Without saying a word Ginny sent out a pulse of magic energy knowing the wands from there hands saying, "It worked."

Molly looked at her daughter asking "That presance... that was... you Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her mother telling her "Yea mum... it was!" Turning slightly crimson Ginny stated "I'm still getting used to it"

Hermione who was only slightly envious of her old house mate Ginny tried to hide it when Ginny looked at her freind saying "Hermione, pledging yourself to Avalon as a preistess... is a calling not a choice... not you're destiny though you will be a powerful witch in your own right."

The barge dissapears in the fog and mists they arrive in the middle of a placed lake Ginny moves to the prow giving her family a wink telling them "you thought Hogwarts was grand" Ginny lifts her arms high in the air lowering them parting the mists to reveil Avalon. As if on cue the oarsmen start making for the docks!

Ginny turned back to her family saying "I have to warn you about the Rip Van Winkle effect... as both Bill Fleur discovered the last time they were hear... one day in Avalon is equal to one week its quite easy to loose track of how long your here!

Disembarking from the barge Ginny points out the crystal spires of the Isle as they make their way to the home of the Lady of Avalon.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Harry and Taliesin approach a large outcropping of stone with a rather large boulder laying across it Taliesin waved his hand from right to left and the boulder moved aside as though it was pushed revealing a large cavern. "Harry..." Taliesin said touch nothing with that he walked into the darkness off the cave itself followed closely by Harry

As they descended the stone staircase a series of torches on the walls lit themselves "Harry..." Taliesin said to him "whatever you do don't ring that bell Harry..." As they walked down the staircase of stone Harry could make out the faint outline of what he thinks are statues thousands of them each clad in high quality armor lieing on the ground with a spear stuck in the ground near them. T ward the center of the cave was a grand circular table made of oak.

"The table" said Harry "Its round" Looking at his friend and mentor asking him "Are they asleep"

"Yes!" Taliesin told Harry "each and all of them... touch yonder bell and they will awake"

"How long have they been asleep?" Asked Harry

"For over a thousand years!" Taliesin told him

"Who are they?" Asked Harry quizzically

"Arthur's warriors Harry, waiting for the time to come when they shall destroy all the enemies of the Cymry and repossess the Island of Britain, establishing their own King once more at Caer Lleon." Taliesin told him

"Who are those sitting at the round table?" Asked Harry

"Those are Arthur's Knights, Owain, the son of Urien; Cai, the son of Cynyr; Gwalchmai, the son of Gwyar; Peredur, the son of Efrawc; Geraint, the son of Erbin; Trystan, the son of March; Bedwyr, the son of Bedrawd; Cilhwch, the son of Celyddon; Edeyrn, the son of Nudd; Cynon, the son of Clydno " - " And on the golden throne?" broke in the Harry - " is Arthur himself, with his sword Excalibur in his hand," replied the Taliesin.

Taliesin whispered something in Arthur's ear and suddenly his eyes flew open

Arthur looked at Taliesin saying "Taliesin ... bydd yn cael ei wneud" in welsh translated in to English "Taliesin ... it shall be done"

"Cwsg yn awr" or "Sleep now" Taliesin told him.

Later that night just before midnight the entire Weasly clan sat in an outdoor courtyard at a large banquite table awating their host and finishing their meal. About every twenty feet were lit toarches. Suddenly a Raven flew between two of them pearching it self on the seat where Morrigan would sit. Slowly the Raven started to change form into a strikingly beautil woman with long jet black hair draping down to the mid point of her calves.

Slack jawed Ron looked at her saying "Your an Animagus" Morrigan turned her attention to Ron telling him "I prefer the term shapshifter... and I was doing this before it was fashionable Ronald Weasley" Hermione spoke up asking "Excuse me... the elves that were tending to our needs"

"Hermione Jean Granger" Morrigan said "Here on Avalon we do not treat elves as servants or even slaves... Avalon was their home before it was ours!

Hermione smiled broadly at what Morrigan told her. Looking Hermione square in the eye Morrigan said "Most of the elves here on Avalon are Sy-tel-quessir... in the language of the elves it means... feral ones... or wild ones"

No sooner had Morrigan finished her explanation then a contingent of wild elves from the oldest part of the Avalon forest appeared in the courtyard one of the wild elves "The matriarch of the groop" walked up to Ginny introducing themselves to Ginny with a deep bow saying in broken English"My Lady" before approaching Morrigan herself asking her in broken English. "When will the sacred marriage take place... the rites of the virgin huntress at Beltaine?"

Molly Weasly was used to listening to broken engligh thanks to Mundings Flecher and that was the one thought in her mind was about to speak up in defense of her daughter when Morrigan looked at her saying "I understand you concern Mrs. Weasly for now remain silent."

The eldest of the elves turned her attentions to Molly Weasly telling her "We will not acknowledge her if she does not!"

Midnight Morrigan leads the Weasly party along a narrow path to the outcropping of stone with the cavern. "Come" Morrigan told them. The group walks past the men in armor. "Are they?" asked Hermione.

"Arthur's warriors" said Morrigan Keeping her eyes fixed on the path ahead Morrigan told Hermione "You will see the man contingent of Arthur's warriors at Harry's making!

Bill, Fleur and Arther and Molly followed by Rom and Hermione and George Weasley file into the cavern. Looking right at George Morrigan told him "No antics..."

In front of the group and a little deeper in the cavern itself was a make shift alter standing on just the opposite side of the alter was Taliesin and another man none of them knew.

From this point on Morrigan said "No speaking... No questions"

Harry Potter strode forward and up to the alter Taliesin asked Harry "Who are you?" Harry was dressed in a white robe and had a hood pulled up over his head

With a solemn look on his face Harry said, "I am a stag of seven tines,

I am a wide flood on a plain,

I am a wind on the deep waters,

I am a shining tear of the sun,

I am a hawk on a cliff,

I am fair among flowers,

I am a god who sets the head afire with smoke.

I am a battle waging spear,

I am a salmon in the pool,

I am a hill of poetry,

I am a ruthless boar,

I am a threatening noise of the sea,

I am a wave of the sea,

Who but I knows the secrets of the unhewn dolmen ?"

"I stand between the shadow and the light..., I am gray"

Harry walks round the alter clockwise stopping in front of it once more as Taliesin asked him "What do you want?"

Harry looked at the two men saying "To stand between the flame and the darkness protecting the helpless!"

Harry walks round the alter clockwise for the second time stopping in front of it once more as Taliesin asked him

"Where are you gong?"

Harry looked up from under his hood saying "To seek out truth in all its forms, and seek my destiny"

Harry walks round the alter clockwise for the third time stopping in front of it once more as Taliesin asked him "Who do you serve?"

Harry looked at Taliesin beaming at him saying "I serve the god, I serve the goddess."

Harry walks round the alter clockwise for the last time stopping in front of it once more as Taliesin asked him "Who do you trust?"

Harry looked at Taliesin trying not to smile saying "I trust the god, I trust the goddess.

The second man looked at Harry telling him "Kneel... Harry Potter!"

Harry took a Knee

The Man said "Do you swear on the sword Excalibur to defend Avalon

"I Do!" said Harry.

The man lowered the blade hitting Harry on the shoulders with the flat of the blade saying something in old welsh. Then saying "By the hand of King Arther... I appoint you general of the Fianna... Saying at last "Rise Harry Potter... Always remember "Truth in our hearts. Strength in our hands. Consistency in our tongues."


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next morning about an hour before dawn when Harry woke to find a sword and shield in his cell "Sleeping Quarters." The main body of the shield was black but painted in the center was a golden harp resting beside the shield was a sheathed sword and a note.

Harry

Your Fight training begins a dawn

Arthur

Reading the note Harry thinks to himself, _"great... I've got thirty minutes" _

Two hours in another part of Avalon Ginny wakes in her own cell, "Sleeping Quarters." Just off to the side of Morrigan's. Morrigan came out to the main area to find Ginny hard at work making compresses using a combination of Mugwart and of St. Johns Wart. Although Morrigan is very light on her feet for her age, without turning her head Ginny says "Morrigan..., if my beloved is going to start fight training today he will need these!"

"So he will Ginny... how can I help" Said Morrigan.

It was right about that time that Molly Weasly walked in and Ginny said "Mum... over here... will you prepare the Wound pastes while we work down the herbs themselves."

Molly watched both the speed and delicacy at which her daughter's hands could strip down the plants..., and she coulden't help but smile ever so slightly. Morrigan told Molly "You have every right to be proud of her Mrs. Weasly" Ginny hands off the first batch of Mugwart and of St. Johns Wart. No sooner had Molly finished the first batch. As if on cue Harry walks in his arms are covered with bruses and abrasions. Ginny loks at Harry telling him "Come here!" Ginny starts applying the compresses all over his arms. First rubbing them down with an oil liniment first then applying the compress.

With the Eyebrow heads coming to a point and a knot forming at the bridge of her nose she looked at him "Harry!" Ginny asked wooried about Harry "Why do you put youself though this?" Although every muscle in his body ached Harry turned to him saying softly in her ear "So I can be your knight in shining armor... got to get back out to pracite" Harry walks back out to the feilds

Ginny beat her mother to the punch asking, "Morrigan... "Whan is the sacid marrage...What the rites of the virgn huntress?"

With a placied look on her face Morrigan told them"The ritual of the virgn huntress and the king stag take place at Beltane... The man playing the king stag hunts down and kills a buck... the maiden playing the virgn huntress awaits her lover in a cave... the cylce of life contiues"

Mothers being mothers Molly Weasly was not happy with the explination asking Morrigan "So... the one does not know the other?"

"No it has always been that way..., had the elven matriarch not interfeared I would have accepted her honeymoon night as the ritual but now!" Morrigan told them "I have to prepare you to be the maiden Ginny"

Molly muttered "Sounds like men forcing themselves on women to me... they have a name for that!" "Serving my daughter up like she is some kind of buffet!"

"Mum I know who the King stag will be... Harry!" Said Ginny.

Her face turned slightly crimson as Ginny looked down and to the left Ginnys eyes were round and builging as she raised her lower lip pushes her mouth upward Ginny replies "That may be a problem..., It's just Im supposed to become Mrs. Harry Potter on that day... given the way the time shifts work!"

Morrigan looked at Ginny grinning mischivously telling Ginny "I am a goddess... time means nothing to me... I can move forward I and move backward!"


	17. Chapter 17

Moments later Morrigan looks at Ginny saying "Filegil is coming here to talk" Morrigan's emerald geen eyes fixed their gaze on Molly Weasly intensly as Morrigan said"Molly... what ever happens when she is here... do nothing... say nothing."

Looking at her Daughter Molly states "Like hell I will"

Summining up all her essence, all her power Morrigan tells Molly "Filegil may be old... but she is fast..., one wrong phrase one wrong action and all is lost... she has been trying to bring Avalon all the way back to its natual state for three tousand years"

Off to the side in elvish Morrigan hears "For" nerte "thousend" nan' mani ier enque "thousand" "years" im "freinds!"

"For nine thousend but what are six thousand years between freinds!"

Morrigan responded, ""After" lle "were" "rejected" vee' "Lady" en' i' "lake..." lle "choose" a' "live" e' i' merka "places" "Filegil""

"After you were rejected as Lady of the lake... you choose to live in the wild places Filegil"

Ginny stepped forward saying in elvish, ""Filegil..." "My" palurin "could" "use" "your" mele ten' i' "wild..." "Would" lle "fight" eller vee' "passionatly" vee' lle "fight" "here?""

"Filegil... My world could use your passion for the wild... would you fight there as passionatly as you fight here?"

Filegil steps forward drawing a knife enraging Morrigan saying "You dare..." As Morrigan walks fowarward she starts to change shape becoming a Wolf and moving infront of Ginny baring her teeth a Filegil

Filegil transforms into a Bear and the battle begins Morrigan transforms into a cougars as claws rip into fleash after thirty minute of this Ginny had seen and most certinty had enough as she wrenched her arm free from her mothers grip stepping between the two combatents with ousterched arms stating loudly "Enough!" As a burst of magical energy stot out in every direction sending both Filegil and Morrigan flying backwards forcing them to revert to there natual state.

Filegil gets up preparing another attack but this time her target is Ginny when the dron of a stags call fills the hall and a very large white stag steps out lowring its head pointing its tines at her and preparing to charge.

Ginny looks at Filegil saying "It lokks as if the wild has spoken... you have lost"

Slowly the stag starts to change and a naked Harry Potter stands before them. Molly moves to Cover Ginnys eyes only to have her hand swatted away by Ginny herself saying, "Mum I've seen him naked before!"

I man steps forward hading Harry his red robes. Harry looks at Filegil and in a commanding tone of voice says something in old Welsh, from out of the shadows of the room two thousand warriors move forward with spears in hand blocking every exit. Harry tells Filegil "Leave... leave now... neaver return" Morrigan spoke up telling Harry "Banishment is still mine to command Harry!" Turning her attentions to Filegil Morrigan tells her "I banish you to the earthy realms for life..., return to Avalon and your life is forfit" 


	18. Chapter 18

The muscles of Ginny's face started to twitch and her sweat started to bead up on her face as move it around reshaping itself, as it did Ginny's body and head became longer leaner as the mist cleared away, there in the center of the room stood a pure white hourse, pure white as new fallen snow.

Off to the side one of the warriors Harry had brought said in Elvish ""Rhiannon..." i' roch "goddess" "" "Rhiannon... the horse goddess"

Suddenly the horse started to shift and changed form into a loiness letting out a roar of soverinty

Sensing Ginnys dissmay in front of everyone Morrigan walks up to the loiness saying softly in its ear "Ginny focus on your true form... the rest will take care of itself"

Slowly the loiness starts to take on human charictoristics Morrigan takes off the ouer most part of her gown whapping it around Ginny as she stood. Reaching into a small pouch Morrigan takes out a potion of food wrapped in leaves telling Ginny "Eat this... it will restore your strienght..., but eat it slowly"

Morrigan looks at Ginny as she nibbles away on the restoritive her face becomes very serous as she says "Ginny your ready." Morrigan waves her hand hours become minutes and days become hours. Looking at her apprentace Morrigan said "Time to go back to your world!"

Ginny looked at Morrigan saying with a wry grin "First stop Hogwarts!"

Harry chuckled as he said "Professor McGonagall will be surprised"

Back at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall sits in the head masters office when Rubeus Hagrid barges in out of breath saying "Lake... ship... Harry"

Hagrid rushws back out the door and down to the lake followed closly behind by Professor Minerva McGonagall. From the shore they watch the billowing mist make its way tword them, as the barge makes shore two hooed females disembark. Minerva starts to rase her wand when she hears the voice of a former student say "Professor McGonagall no need for wands" The younger of the two women takes down her hood saying "Hello Professor..., or should I call you headmistress"

"Ginny Weasly... what is the meaning of this?" asked Professor McGonagall

"I wanted to make an entrance" Ginny said

The other woman took down her hood, as the rest of the Weasly's disembarked.

"Professor McGonagall" Ginny Said "Meet Morrigan LaFey... she will be attending my handfasting!"


	19. Chapter 19

"One last thing to teach you Ginny" Morrigan told her "From time to time mortals find their way through the mists to Avalon... it becomes nessacary to return them back whence they came!"

Ginny looked at Morrigan thoughtfully asking "That's why you can move through time?"

Smiling at Ginny, Morrigan said yes "Better they think it's a bad dream then know its real"

Reading the look on Ginny's face Morrigan said "Mi lady, your handfasting is two days hence."

Ginny's face went blank and her eyes went blank as she stated "Wait... your going to teach me..."

Morrigan looks at Ginny looking motherly saying "Teach you to move through time... yes."

Elswhare Taliesin and Harry enter the The Minsirty of Magic as the walk though the Atrium Taliesin looks at all the statuary telling Harry "The one you defeated may have been misguided but he was right in one respect... Magic was never meant to assert power over others!"

Harry looked at his mentor not quite sure what to make of the statement

"Let me explane" Said Taliesin "Magic was meant to maintaine the ballence, not assert dominince!"

Walking up to the security stand Harry stated "Harry Potter and guest!"

Eric Munch looked up from his desk saying "Wand's"

Harry put the staff hern had given him on the scales. Eric Munch scowed at Harry saying "Wand, not walking stick... if you please Mr Potter"

Harry looked at Eric telling him "This is what I use as a magic focal point"

"Highly Irregular" Said Eric Munch "Let's see here Ash wood, very old"

Eric Munch eyed Taliesin up and down asking "And you sir!"

Taliesin followed Harry's example giving over his staff for examination to Eric Munch suddenly the scale started to light to like a slot machine in las vegas the words "World Tree" lit up for the discriptive.

Harry said "Im here to see Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt"


	20. Chapter 20

Auror's came running from ever direction surrounding both Harry and Taliesin. Rising up to his full hight and presants Taliesin stated "To think the once mighty Fianna has been reduced to this!"

Harry looked at Taliesin then stated "_Diord Fionn'" a command no _Auror had heard in 9 Millennia. With that every Auror in earshot snapped to!

Taliesin lowered his hood and Kingsley Shacklebolt took one look at him then looked at the statue of Merlin then back to Taliesin. "M-Merlin?" Shacklebolt stated.

"To think when I founded the first wizzards councel nine thousand years ago it would become this..." Taliesin looked at Shacklebolt saying "Yes Merlin is one of my names" Pointing to Harry Potter he said "I also finished this ones education in magic... test him if you like... but don't hold back... Harry won't"

Shacklebolt took him at his word stating "Auror's at my command!" Harry did not move merely widening his stance and raising his staff high in the air, then in the blink of an eye he slammed the tip on the floor saying "Enough!" Everyone save Harry, Shacklebolt and Taliesin went flying off their feet to the ground!

"It would seem that you have gotten quite the education Harry Potter" Said Shacklebolt who scribbled something on a peace of paper saying "You will get your degree Harry Potter... and Harry the Auror's could use a man like you" Harry said to Shacklebolt "be at Hogwarts in two days... wouldn't want you to miss it!" "Have no fear Harry I will be their!" Shacklebolt told them.

Both Harry and Taliesin vanish only to reappear back at Hogwarts! Harry sees both Ginny and Morrigan as Ginny tries to get the hang of moving through time. Fortunately for them Morrigan had the foresight to erect a magical barrier so only the people inside are affected.

With a snap of her fingers Morrigan returns thing to their proper order telling Ginny "That's enough for today... remember Ginny only use this if a mortal accidentally finds his way to Avalon" Their by the lake with Ginny and Morrigan as witness Harry asked "Taliesin will you sand with me... when...!" Taliesin looked at Harry saying "Harry Potter... wood be my honor to stand with you and yours on your wedding day!"


	21. Chapter 21

Harry enters his tent on the Hogwarts lawns beside his bed is an ornate bardic harp, carved into the Piller of the harp is the griffendor creast with gold inlay. The harp itself is made of oak wood from trees on Avalon. Standing just outside the tent is the lady Morrigan "May I come in Harry"

"Please Milady" Said Harry offering her a seat.

Morrigan looked at the harp saying "It's a wedding gift from the elves of Avalon Harry... Ginny was given its mate hers is made of apple wood!"

"Taliessin... has been teaching me a little" Said Harry picking up the harp he starts to pluck the strings. Morrigan comes over to correct some of his finger placements!

Looking at Harry Morrigan asked him "Do you know why we play the harp Harry..., because magic like music must flow from the heart itself!" Taking the harp from harry Morrigan's fingers start dancing over the strings. In am instant Harry finds himself lost in the music, Morrigan smiles at him asking "Harry... tell me what you saw?"

"You... at least I think it was you... teaching here at Hogwarts" Smiling at Morrigan, Harry states "From what Ginny tells me you could teach all the courses youself."

Thoughtfully Morrigan ponders Harry's vision telling him "Thank you for your complament... and your confidence." Placing down the harp Morrigan says "Walk with me Harry Potter" Entering the Dark Forest both Morrigan and Harry are set upon by the native centaurs with long bow and arrows.

Morrigan gives Harry a wink saying in Greek "Kéntav̱ros chalázi ... ennooúme sas kamía zi̱miá" "Hail Centaur... we mean you no harm"

Bane stepped forward saying "You speak the mother tounge... well for a Celt!"

Bowing low Morrigan tells them "I am far older then I look!"

Looking at Harry Bane says "I havent seen you here in the wood in many a year Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at Bane saying "Intorductions are in order... Bane may I present Morrigan of Avalon"

"We heard the harp playing... It was soothing" Said Bane shrugging his shoulders

"We are encamped yonder on the lawns... if you come for a repast I will play for you again" Morrigan told them.

It was mid day when every centaur from the Dark Forrest gathered at the small camp sharing the bounty of Avalon. Lady Morrigan excused herself walking to the barge to get her harp she came back taking a seat on the ground she started to play her harp.

All the gathered centaurs were luled into hypnotic bliss as they remembered better days and ancient Greece as Lady Morrigan sang in Greek.

After Morrigan finished, Firenze approached her sayigng "You sing of Chiron as though you knew him!"

Smiling Lady Morrigan told Firenze "I did Manny years ago... he knew me as Fata Morgana!" As they make there way back to the crowd both Firenze and Morrigan notice that scattered amung the centaurs are students of all the varous houses, listoning to Taliessin play his harp and like Harry a year ago they are just as mezmorizing as he sings of Avalon and all its wonders.


	22. Chapter 22

Sunrise Beltaine May 1st the grounds of Hogwarts were radient the castle itself gleemed in the sun as the casle spires geamed white in the sun thanks to a little bit of magical help from Merlin. Overnight a perfict replica of Stonehenge its prime apeared was raised in where the Quidditch feild once stood the 80 stones with with white stone caps towering over the landscape.

As the center of the bluestone pillers stood Ginny Weasly beside her stood Fleur and Hermione Standing in there places were the rest of the Weasly's Arther, Molly, Percy and George along with the Avalon contingment. Marching down the grand causway was Harry Potter along with Ron, and Bill.

Along the outer circle of stone all of Hogwarts student body was gatherd jocking for a glimpse of the bride and groom. A hush came over the crowd as Harry walked down from the entrence from the causway to the center of the circle the entire school stood silent as he passed a sign of respect and reverince. Harry was dressed in a white robe with just the hint of a blue hue. Having reached the inner circle Harry stood beside his beloved Ginny. Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped forward stating "I have been asked by the great mother to step aside and let the Morgan le Fay Lady of the Lake preform the marrige rites"

Morgan le Fay steppd saying "On this sacrid day of Beltaine, Harry Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley have come together to celebrate the Celtic spirit of Anam Cara. Anam Cara is translated from the Gaelic as "soul friend". By entering in a partnership with your Anam Cara, you are joined in an ancient and eternal way. To the ancients, the four elements to be respected and celebrated were earth, water, wind and fire.

Taliesin stepped forward like Morgan herself though his voice was barly a whisper it filled the ears of everyone gathered as he started to walk sunewise Right to left followed by Harry and Ginny before stopping at the sothern point making some kind of simbolic gesture with his hand both Harry and Ginny step forward as Taliesi states "Your lives have burned as individual flames. Let them now burn together as one... From every human being, there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being."

Harry and Ginny step forward holding a burning stick lighting the first of three candles two white candles simbozising both harry and Ginny herself then a red candle simbolizing they joined love for one another.

Walking sunwise just as Taliesin had only moments before Lady Morgan starts to pass the point where Harry and Ginny stand they fall in behind her and follow her Lady Morgan stops at the western point of the circle. Morgan le Fay starts to speak once again saying "Before there was life, there was water. Water is life. It sustains us, nourishes us, cleanses us, refreshes us...we are made of it. And so, drink. Drink to your love you've shared in the past, celebrate in your present, and look to in your future. Harry and Ginny take turns to drink from the loving cup, filled with water poured from a pitcher filled with water.

Once again Taliesin walks sunwise reaching the westerly point where Harry and Ginny stand they fall in behind him following Taliesin to the easterly point of the circle stating "Wind is the soul, the spirit, the very breath of life. Until you die few things will ever be more intimate than that subtle infusion of air and the touch of lips when you kiss. You have the memory of many kisses between you - and there will be many more!" Harry kisses Ginny!

Walking sunwise just as Taliesin had only moments before Lady Morgan starts to pass the point where Harry and Ginny stand they fall in behind her and follow her Lady Morgan stops at the Northern point of the circle. Turning to the gathered crowd Morgan states "As you entered this sacrid circle you were all given a blessing stone from the shores of Avalon at this time all those holding the blessing stones take in your hand the stone you were given, find within yourself that piece of sure foundation that you would share with name and name it, and for a moment close your eyes. Focus on that inner strength as though you could bundle it up in a stone. Visualize the future you wish for this couple and engrave it in stone. Come forward and place them in the caldren the blessing stones hold your love and blessings for couple"

All the harpests from Avalon start to play as one by one each guest in turn places there stone in the large caldren. Each with a sigle hand on the wedding chalice Harry and Ginny pour the remaining water over the stones

Morgan le Fay starts to speak once again saying "We must not forget the rock from which we are hewn, the very earth on which we live. However fickle and variable the ways of humankind, there lies within us all something solid, unshakeable, unmovable - like a rock.

Morgan le Fay stepped forward saying "The number of stones in this cauldren is the exact number of people here today to bless you on your way. They will be an unending testimony to the fact that they were here, that they esteem you as husband and wife, and they wish the best for you that the earth can give.


End file.
